Shake!
|Image = SAKURA Skip.jpg |Japanese = |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 3:54 |Release Date = July 27, 2016 }} is the coupling track of fourfolium's single SAKURA Skip. It was released on July 27, 2016. The song was written, arranged, and composed by Hige Driver. __TOC__ Track Listing # SAKURA Skip (SAKURAスキップ) # Shake! # SAKURA Skip (instrumental) # Shake! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= See no! Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) Saikou Party Time! Eto, nee, sorosoro junbi shinakya Nee, wasuremono shitenaikke? Sou desu, kyou wa Machi ni matta Party na no desu! Saa, batchiri fuku kimete Saa, shuyaku ni narunda kara ne Nani yori tanoshii koto ga ichiban desho? Kinou no namida nara Waraitobase (motto!) Fukitobase (motto!) Kuyokuyo shiteru himawanai! Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) Saikou Party Time! Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Karada goto yurashite ikou (Fu Fu!) Saikou takamatte ikunda Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) Kore kara (motto!) Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Oshareraitingu, kimi wo terasu (Fu Fu!) Zenshin de kagayakunda yo (Hi! Hi!) Ichiban happii (motto!) Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) Saikou Party Time! Souda, nee, senshuu no ima goro Nee, taikutsu shitetandakke? Tonikaku, kyou wa Machi ni matta Party na no desu! Saa, batchiri wo keshou shite Saa, kagami no mae de junbi OK! Tanoshi manakutcha, motta inai desho? Ashita no yuuutsu mo Waraitobase (motto!) Fukitobase (motto!) Mou nayan deru himawanai! Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) Saikou Party Time! Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Kokoro mo furuwaseru yo (Fu Fu!) Tenshon wo agete ikunda Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) Kore kara (motto!) Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Hibiku biito, doko made mo (Fu Fu!) Saikou no egao, misete yo (Hi! Hi!) Tonikaku happii (motto!) See no! Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) See no! Mattenaide iku yo (haihai!) Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) Mou ikkai Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh, Yeah (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Karadagoto yurashite ikou (Fu Fu!) Saikou takamatte ikunda Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) Kore kara (motto!) Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Oshareraitingu, kimi wo terasu (Fu Fu!) Zenshin de kagayakunda yo (Hi! Hi!) Ichiban happii (motto!) Odorou yo sawagou (haihai!) Saikou Party Time! |-| Kanji= せーの！ 踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) 最高 Party Time！ えーと、ねぇ、そろそろ準備しなきゃ ねぇ、忘れ物してないっけ？ そうです、今日は 待ちに待ったパーティーなのです！ さぁ、バッチリ服決めて さぁ、主役になるんだからね 何より楽しいことが一番でしょ？ 昨日の涙なら 笑い飛ばせ(もっと！) 吹き飛ばせ(もっと！) クヨクヨしてるヒマはない！ 踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) 最高 Party Time！ Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ 体ごと揺らしていこう(Fu Fu！) 最高　高まっていくんだ Say(Hi！) Say(Hi！) これから(もっと！) Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ オシャレライティング、キミを照らす(Fu Fu！) 全身で輝くんだよ(Hi！ Hi！)いちばんハッピー(もっと！) 踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) 最高 Party Time！ そうだ、ねぇ、先週の今ごろ ねぇ、退屈してたんだっけ？ とにかく、今日は 待ちに待ったパーティーなのです！ さぁ、バッチリお化粧して さぁ、鏡の前で準備OK！ 楽しまなくっちゃ、もったいないでしょ？ 明日のゆううつも 笑い飛ばせ(もっと！) 吹き飛ばせ(もっと！) もう悩んでるヒマはない！ 踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) 最高 Party Time！ Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ 心も震わせるよ(Fu Fu！) テンションを上げていくんだ Say(Hi！) Say(Hi！) これから(もっと！) Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ 響くビート、どこまでも(Fu Fu！) 最高の笑顔、見せてよ(Hi！ Hi！)とにかくハッピー(もっと！) せーの！踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) せーの！待ってないで　行くよ(Hi Hi！) Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) もう一回 Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh, Yeah (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ 体ごと揺らしていこう(Fu Fu！) 最高 高まっていくんだ Say(Hi！) Say(Hi！) これから(もっと！) Shake Your Body！ Shake My Body, Yeah！ オシャレライティング、キミを照らす(Fu Fu！) 全身で輝くんだよ(Hi！ Hi！)いちばんハッピー(もっと！) 踊ろうよ　騒ごう(Hi Hi！) 最高 Party Time！ |-| English= Let's go! Let's dance (Hi hi!) Best Party Time! Well, you know, I have to get ready Hey, what do you think? That's right, today It's a long-awaited party! Now, decide on a perfect outfit. Now playing: 'GMA' Hot List - how to get the most out of your life What's more fun than that? Yesterday's tears (More!) Blow (More!) There's no time to waste! Let's dance (Hi hi!) Best Party Time! Shake your body! Shake my body, yeah! Let's shake each body (Fu!) It's going to be high. Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) from now on (More!) Shake your body! Shake my body, yeah! Stylish lighting, illuminating you (Fu!) I'll shine in the whole body (Hi! Hi!) (More!) Let's dance (Hi Hi!) Best Party Time! That's right Hey, were you bored? Anyway, today It's a long-awaited party! Now, get your makeup done. Now, prepare in front of the mirror OK! It's a waste not to have fun, right? Tomorrow's depression(More!) Blow (More!) There is no time to worry anymore! Let's dance (Hi Hi!) Best Party Time! Shake your body! Shake my body, yeah! My heart is shaking (Fu Fu!) I'm going to raise the tension. Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) From now on(more!) Shake your body! Shake my body, yeah! The beat that resonates, even where (Fu!) Show me the best smile(Hi! Hi! Happy anyway(more!)) Let's go! Let's dance (Hi Hi!) Let's go! I'm not waiting (Hi!) Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) One more time. Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh, Yeah (Woh oh oh, Woh oh oh) Shake Your Body! Shake My Body, Yeah! Let's shake each body (Fu!) It's going to be high. Say (Hi!) Say (Hi!) From now on (more!) Shake your body! Shake my body, yeah! Stylish lighting, illuminating you (Fu!) I'll shine in the whole body (Hi! Hi!) (More!) Let's dance (Hi Hi!) Best Party Time! References Category:Discography